The pokemon journey
by jgard2015
Summary: Jeremiah Travels through kanto to fallow his dream to become a Pokemon master
1. Chapter 1

**The Pokémon journey**

**Jeremiah woke up exited he was going on his first Pokémon journey. His dream is to be like his dad and every Pokémon league out there. He got dressed in clothing similar to ash's from the anime. He went down stairs to have breakfast then out the window he saw other 2 trainers who would be his rivals and they're were already kind of rivals right now. When he got to the table is mom gave him pancakes and bacon. Now Miah said his mom make sure you capture a lot of Pokémon and make new friends along the way. I will mom Miah said the h finished his breakfast and went to professor Oaks lab. Well hello Miah said professor oak are you ready for your first Pokémon? Yes said Miah I hope to win every Pokémon league and competition out there. Well it looks like you're ready said professor oak. Let's pick out your Pokémon. Ok said Miah. Now there are 3 pokeballs said the professor. I must the first one here considering I am shorter than the other 2. Yes you are said the professor now this Pokémon is charmander and it is a fire type char charmander said when it came out of the pokeball the next one is bulbasaur and it is a grass type. Bulba Said the Pokémon when it came out of the pokeball and last we have squirtle the water Pokémon. I pick squirtle said Miah and the turtle Pokémon excitedly jumped on his shoulder. Then the professor gave Miah Squirtle's pokeball. Now this encloypedia is called the pokedex it records Pokémon you've seen and caught. Ok said miah come o squirtle lets get ready for our journey squirt squirtle happily cheered **


	2. getting ready

Getting Ready

When Miah and squirtle left the Pokémon lab they saw the 2 other trainers still talking and he quietly slipped in to his house without them seeing him. I'm home mom hi Miah oh what a cute Pokémon thanks mom I'm going to pack for my journey when Miah entered his room his set squirtle on his bed and got out his bag. Let's see said Miah clothes pj's sleeping bag in case we have to camp out and I think that's it squirtle and the turtle Pokémon agreed and they went down stairs and his mom gave him money and Miah and squirtle said good bye to mom and headed of on there Pokémon journey and successfully avoiding the two other trainers Greg and mark who were heading to the Pokémon lab


	3. the road to viradiancity

The road to viridian city

Jeremiah walked the path headed to viridian city. He then saw a wild pidgey and wanted to capture it he battled it with squirtle till pidgey got tired and he threw a pokeball and caught it. Yeah said Miah my first caught Pokémon squirtle happily cheered also. As they were continuing on he also caught a ratatata. Then he saw a trainer who then challenged him to a Pokémon battle he happily accepted. The opposing trainer whose name was Chris sent out bulbasaur while Miah sent out pidgey. The battle to a couple of minutes then Miah became the victor. Chris congratulated him and asked if he wanted a traveling companion. And Miah happily agreed while squirtle cheered.


	4. virdian city

Viridian city

On the way to viridian city Miah and Chris were getting to know each other. So Miah what's your goal. Chris asked. I want to be a Pokémon master like my dad. What's your goal? I want to be a Pokémon breeder. If we work hard together I'm sure we'll reach our goals. I sure hope so said Chris when they finally reached viridian city. Hey what's that building? Oh that's a Pokémon center you can go there to heal up your Pokémon well I guess I could heal up my Pokémon. Once they gave there Pokémon to nurse Joy Chris gave Miah a tour. This room is where the trainers sleep. So we won't have to camp out at all? Miah asked excitedly. Well we would if we weren't near a Pokémon center when it gets dark said Chris. Oh said Miah. But we'll spend the night here since its almost dark said Chris as they continued the tour. and this the cafeteria where trainers can eat. Whoa what about Pokémon? Asked Miah. Yeah they eat with us to said Chris. And this is the lobby where trainers share info. Just then there Pokémon where ready they picked up there Pokémon and went to dinner. So what city are you from? Asked Miah. Pewter which is on the other side of viridian forest said Chris. Where are you from? Sea cliff city said Miah. After dinner they took a shower and went to bed.


	5. virdian forest

Viridian Forest

After leaving viridian city miah and Chris headed in to viridian forest. Miah captured a Caterpie with the help of pidgey who then evolved in to pidgeotto. And Chris also caught a weedle. Then they decided to have a training battle. Pidgeotto was defeated by bulbasaur who then evolved in to ivysaur. And Caterpie managed to beat ivysaur while evolving in to metapod. Soon they were on their way again and miah captured a Pikachu who decided to travel outside the pokeball like squirtle. Soon they accidently woke up a swarm of beedrill with metapod's weedle's ivysaur's Squirtle's Pikachu's and pidgeotto's help they were able to defeat the beedrill with weedle evolving in to kakuna. Soon they were out of viridian forest and saw pewter city before them.


	6. pewter city

Pewter city

After arriving to pewter city they went chris's house and miah met Chris's family. Then chris's dad challenged him to a battle with wartortle verses ivysaur. With Chris being the victor his dad handed him a guide about being a Pokémon breeder. He battled then miah for a training battle with beedrill against squirtle with squirtle evolving into wartortle and winning the battle. After lunch miah and Chris headed to the pewter gym with miah winning with wartortle. After miah got the boulder badge he and Chris then spent the night at Chris's house then headed to mount moon.


	7. mt moon

Mt moon

While on route 3 headed towards Mt. moon Miah caught a jigglypuff. Once they got to the entrance of mount moon a swarm of zubat headed towards them. And Chris captured one of them. What type does the next gym use? Water types said Chris. Pikachu lets win the next badge pika agreed Pikachu. Once there where inside mt. moon Chris captured geodude and sandshrew and miah caught a clafairy. Soon they were out of mount moon heading towards route 4.


	8. route 4 cerulean city and meeting bill

Route 4 and cerulean city and meeting bill

Once they were on route 4 they decided to have a Pokémon battle and miah ended up in a tie with kakuna evolving into beedrill, metapod evolving in to butterfree and ratatata evolving in to ratticate. Continuing on their way they ended up in cerulean city. Miah decided to stop by the Pokémon center to heal his Pokémon and to send ratticate to professor oak. After they left the Pokémon center they went to the gym and Pikachu helped secure the 2nd gym badge. After the gym they headed up to route 24 to see bill as suggested by professor oak. Along the way Chris caught an oddish, bellsprout and an abra and decided to send beedrill to his home once they got back to cerulean city. Then they finally reached bills and stayed for a while then headed back on their way when they got back to cerulean city chris sent beedrill to his home and he and miah headed off for their 3rd gym badge.


End file.
